Eres mi dragon-hermana-mascota?
by Stephis
Summary: Cuando su novia, lo deja, surge un enorme vació en su interior, pero alguien especial llega para llenarlo... Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores! Este es mi primer fic ^^, tanto publicado como escrito. **

**Es una pequeña locura, tengo toda la idea en mi cabeza, pero esto es lo que llevo escrito c: **

**Espero que sea de su agrado y que me apoyen en esta pequeña locura!**

**[Nada de esto es mio, es de DreamWorks, solo me divirto escribiendo]**

* * *

Capítulo 1

}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

Hipo y Astrid llevaban dos meses juntos. Estaban muy felices juntos, desde aquel día en el que Hipo salvó a su gente, detuvo la más terrible guerra de vikingos: Dragones. Desde que se volvieron novios, eran la pareja más importante de la tribu, el heredero de Berk, héroe y jinete de dragones, y la joven vikinga más tenaz y valiente de todo Berk, ¿Como no iban a ser importantes?

Su relación iba a las mil maravillas, pero las últimas semanas, Astrid se estaba comportando muy extraño, pero Hipo no sabia porque, y eso no le gustaba nada a Hipo, pero cuando reunia el valor suficiente para preguntarle, siempre evadía el tema.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó ansioso Hipo. -Has estado muy rara últimamente-.

-Nada, no pasa nada- Dijo la rubia mientras apretaba la mano de su novio.

-No lo puedes ocultar por más tiempo, se que te pasa algo.- Dijo con decisión.

Astrid suspiro, sabía que no podía evitar el tema por más tiempo.

-Es que...

-Es que... ¿Que?- Dijo Hipo esperando que la chica de ojos azules respondiera.

-Ammm... Yo... -Dijo dudando. -Me voy...

-¿Te vas?- Dijo un Hipo bastante confundido. -¿A donde?

-Grolkloss.

- ¿Te vas de vacaciones a los Grolklos? -Dijo Hipo empezando a preocuparse.

-No... De vacaciones no...- Al decir esto Hipo pensó lo peor, y tenía razón. -Me voy... Para siempre.- Dijo con dificultad.

Dicho esto Hipo palideció, no se lo creía, estaba en un sueño, del cual quería despertar para descubrir que su novia se quedaría para siempre con él; Pero no. La realidad dictaba otra cosa, Astrid se iría, para siempre, y no podía hacer nada, de sólo pensarlo, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Oye Hipo, ¿estas bien?

-Si solo... que... c-uando tte ira-as?- Preguntó tartamudeando.

-Aaa-ahora.- Dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-¿¡En este momento!?- Dijo más conmocionado que nunca.

-En un par de horas...

-Hay dioses...- Y quedó tan afectado que vomitó ahí mismo

-Hay, no estas nada bien

-No no no, -Dijo aun vomitando- Estoy muy... *wash* *walccc* bien...

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o

* * *

**Esta un poco corto lo se, pero espero que lo poco que llevo les haya gustado.**

**Y perdon por los horrores ortograficos y gramaticales.**

**Reviews por favor :) Criticas constructivas, opiniones... Pero no me destosen por fa!**

**Gracias por leer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Muchas gracias a Renton-torston por tu review y por seguir el fic, estoy bastante insiparada :) Esta cap no es muy largo, pero me gusto mucho más que el anterior c:**

**Espero lo disfruten :)**

**[Nada de esto me pertenese, es de DreamWorks, solo escribo por diversion]**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Hipo estaba muy afectado, después de haber vomitado el desayuno le dolía todo, no solo la barriga, le dolia el corazon.

Ella se iba a los Grolkoss, una tribu amiga de Berk, hace poco su padre se alió con ellos, y desde entonces muchas familias de Berk se estaban mudando, y también lo Grolklos; Esa isla quedaba a dos semanas en barco, no podría ir a visitarla "constantemente", y eso no le gustaba.

No sabía qué hacer, si quedarse ahí, o irse al bosque o alguna parte. Astrid ya se había ido para prepararse para el viaje, a Hipo se le enredaban las ideas, estaba tan confundido, y cayó arrodillado, su vista no estaba perdida, pero no estaba viendo nada, quería encerrarse, irse, pero no podía tenía un asqueroso revuelto de pensamientos, estaba molesto, pero triste, tan herido...

Se quedó mirando el mar, logró salirse un poco de su revuelto de pensamientos, y cuando lo hizo, el barco ya estaba en alta mar, y su novia iba ahí, y seguía igual, pasaron las horas, y el barco ya no se veía, se había perdido en el ocaso, y el estático llorando su pena, para sus adentros.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Estoico ya estaba preocupado, él no había estado en el muelle, por eso no lo había visto, pero su hijo no había ido a comer, eso a veces pasaba, pero ya estaba anocheciendo y no había regresado a casa, así que lo fue a buscar, lo encontró en el muelle, con la vista perdida, tanto así, que sus amigos lo estaban molestando y el ni se inmuto, entonces Estoico lo levantó de un brazo, como Hipo era increíblemente delgado, y Estoico increíblemente fuerte, no hubo absolutamente ningún inconveniente en sacarlo de su burbuja, tal fue el impacto de Hipo por salir de su burbuja, que pego un grito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una vez en su casa, Hipo subió a su habitación, su padre le dijo que debía comer algo, pero Hipo no tenía hambre.

En su cuarto, estaba esperandolo un Chimuelo muy molesto, entonces Hipo recordó-Hay dioses! Lo siento mucho amigo, de verdad, lo había olvidado, entiendo que esté molesto. ¿Y como no iba a estarlo? No lo había paseado, no lo había alimentado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de donde estaba, y Hipo no era exactamente alguien que dejara andar a su dragón por cualquier parte.

Una vez repuso su falta de atención hacía Chimuelo, se encerró en su habitación, Chimuelo era el único al cual le permitía el paso, pero no dejaba que lo consolara, se escondió entre las sábanas y lloró en silencio.

* * *

**Y que tal? muy aburrido, muy tedioso, muy genial?**

**Reviews!**

**Gracias por leer**

**Stephi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Perdón por demorarme en subir este cap. se que no es el más largo del mundo, pero en comparación a los otros dos, creo que es una mejoría :)**

**Gracias por leer este pequeño fic :)**

**[Nada de esto esa mio, los personajes le pertencen a DreamWorks.]**

* * *

Hipo llevaba una casi una semana encerrado en su habitación, pero durante toda esa semana pudo desenredar todas esas ideas que se revolvian en su cabeza. Cuando al fin logró desenredarlo todo, se dio cuenta de que estaba exagerando, porque rayos estaba tan triste? Ni que Astrid hubiera muerto, no tenía que hacer el luto solo porque se fue a otra isla.

Así que después de casi una semana de analizar cómo iba a continuar su vida, decidió que era hora de salir de nuevo, el hecho de que fuera el heredero de Berk, no quería decir que lo llenaran de responsabilidades como cualquier muchacho de su tribu; Él tenía que cuidar la herrería, el entrenamiento de dragones y supervisar que lo dragones cooperaran bién. Parecían en realidad pocas cosas, pero cada una necesitaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, en la herrería estaba al tope de pedidos, que afilara las armas, que fabricará sillas para montar a los dragones, y muchas coasa por el estilo, el entrenamiento de dragones era relativamente más fácil, sólo tenía que darles unas "pequeñas" lecciones un vez a la semana, pero no era exactamente fácil, el problema eran los jinetes, no entendían bien qué debían hacer, eso era otra cosa que requería mucho esfuerzo por parte de Hipo. Y por último tenía que supervisar a los dragones, como el invierno se acercaba, los dragones eran la forma más efectiva de conseguir provisiones, ayudaban en la caza y en la pesca, ayudaban revolviendo la tierra para cultivar, y con el fertilizante, y para transportar cosas pesadas, a fin de cuentas los dragones eran muy efectivos para ayudar a los vikingos, pero igualmente si no cooperaban tenían que acudir a alguien, y por qué no dejarle toda la responsabilidad al que trajo los dragones?

Con esa cantidad de responsabilidades, tenía que adelantarse para no quedar colgado (si es que aún podía lograrlo).

Así que salió, lo primero de la lista era la herrería, apenas llegó, Bocón lo miró, se contuvo de golpearlo, y le dijo:-¿¡Dónde rayos has estado!? ¡Tengo pedidos atrasados, no sabes lo que he tenido que tenido que trabajar por tu culpa! -Bocón estaba muy molesto, había tenido que renunciar a sus horas de descanso para no retrasar más los pedidos, y Bocón era de las personas que le gustaba dormir un poco más.

-Lo siento, es que estaba ammm... ¡enfermo! si, estaba muy enfermo.-Su mentira fue tan obvia que Bocón no tuvo que esforzarse para darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

-Aja, y ¿De que te enfermaste exactamente? -Dijo con un tono malicioso, quería hacerle notar que sin ningún esfuerzo descubrió su mentira.

- Sabes, yo estaba muy enfermo, me dolia amm... El cuerpo. Aja me dolia mucho.

-Vamos Hipo, dime por que no habias salido.

Hipo suspiro, tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Astrid... Ella se fue. -Dijo lleno de melancolía y tristeza.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Bocón, Hipo solo dejaba de lado todo por cosas que le eran realmente importantes.

-Ya veo. Se fue con los demas a los Grolkloss? -Dijo demostrándo algo de compación.

-Si...

-Vamos amiguito, tal vez algo de trabajo duro te levánte el ánimo. -Dijo intentando subirle el ánimo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Despues de medio día de trabajo muy arduo en la herrería, Hipo debía ir al entrenamiento de dragones.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a ver como calmar a un dragon molesto. -Dijo Hipo iniciando su lección de hoy.

-Ahh -Dijeron con un tono de decpción casí todos los presentes al unisono.

-Vamos muchachos, no seán llorones, es muy importante saber que hacer en caso de que los dragones se enloquezcan. Imaginense como sería. -Dicho esto todos recordaron como era antes cuando peleaban contra ellos.

Despues de unos dragones molestos, y unos muchachos mordidos y gritando despues...

Hipo ya estaba mucho mejor, Bocón tenía razon, algo de trabajo duro si le ayudo bastante.

-Bueno, que sigue amigo. - Le dijo Hipo a Chimuelo mjentras miraba un papel.

-Herrería ya, entrenamiento ya, ahora hay que ir a supervisar la recolección.

Chimuelo asintió, después de todo era un dragón, eran criaturas magnificas e inteligentes, aprendieron cómo hablaban los humanos en un dos por tres.

-Hola, como van con la recolección? -Le preguntó Hipo a un vikingo.

-Hola Hipo! Pues los dragones están algo molestos, pero acaba de venir un chico y nos ayudo con eso.

-Ha okey, cualquier cosa avisenme.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El sol ya estaba cayendo, y hasta ahora Hipo iba a almorzar. Aún tenía que hacer muchas cosas: Alimentar a Chimuelo, pasear con él y limpiar la casa. Desde que Valhallarama murió, Hipo se encargó de los labores hogareños, porque la verdad Estoico no le interesaba mucho eso.

Apenas llegó al gran salón, se tumbó en la silla. Una vez que comió, se fue a pasear con Chimuelo, cuando volvió, ya era de noche y Chimuelo se dio cuenta de que no había comido casi nada! así que empezó a protestar gruñéndole a Hipo.

-Ya se, ya se, tienes hambre, vamos a casa para darte de comer. -Dijo Hipo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Una vez aver completado sus responsabilidades, decidio acostarse. Se quedo dormido. Cuando desperto era como media noche, se desprezo y bostezo, miro la luna, si, era media noche, decidio ir a comer algo antes de seguir durmiendo, cuando bajó a la cocina, descubrió que no había limpiado la casa! Era una responsabilidad muy importante, como esperaba vivir en una casa tan desorganizada?

Regresó a su cuarto, se tumbó en la cama, decidio que se ocuparía de eso en la mañana.

o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**Que tal? Muy aburrido, muy largo, muy genial**

**Reviews!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Stephi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Se que me demore mucho para subir este cap T.T pero me quitaron el internet y hasta ahora puedo subirlo.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el cap! Que lo disfruten!**

**(Nada de esto es mio, solo me divierto escribiendo)**

* * *

Ya había pasado unos meses desde la pequeña tragedia de Hipo, que su amada novia se fuera, pero lo había superado, bueno aún seguía bastante triste, claro, pero era un vikingo eso no lo tenía porque molestar el resto de su vida. Su vida se había recuperado y toda la cosa, él ya no quería pensar más en eso.

Astrid en cambio, desde que se había ido de Berk, le había ido muy bien, al ser una muchacha tan fuerte y bonita ya había conseguido un novio con una facilidad impresionante, ella no pensaba mucho en Hipo, porque si lo hacía siempre se ponía a llorar.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Un día normal de "primavera" en Berk, su padre iba a zarpar por unos meses, cuando estaba preparando todo, Hipo decidió que iba a dar un paseo por la costa él solo, pensó en llevar con él a Chimuelo, pero hoy era uno de esos días en que estaba deprimido. Él siempre le gustaba ir por donde nadie va, así que fue por la playa del bosque.

Caminando, empezó a pensar en su pequeña crisis de adolescente, estaba apunto de gritar, tenía que lanzar algo, así que cogió un tronco hueco, y lo iba a lanzar con toda la rabia que tenía por alguna extraña razón. Así que en él ultimo momento en el cual iba a lanzarlo, se dio cuenta que donde lo iba a lanzarlo, había un figura extraña, y como de Hipo es de quien hablamos, la curiosidad le ganó a la rabia. Cuando se acercó vio una masa de pelo negro, se acercó más, se dio cuenta que era un humano, un chica, y palideció al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada puesto, así que consiguió un costal de alguna manera para ponerselo, la chica estaba inconsciente, era muy extraña, era pálida, tenía las puntas del pelo de color rojo, sin mencionar que lo tenía largo, muy largo, y se notaba que jamás había pasado un cepillo por su cabello, también estaba mojada, Hipo pensó que tal vez había caído de un barco, pero era muy extraño que hubiera caído sin ropa, pero eso no importaba, debía llevarla al pueblo, y rápido, estaba mojada y con un costal encima, no iba a soportar el frío de Berk por más tiempo, así que fue por Chimuelo, que para su bien se había escapado y estaba muy cerca.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Te he dicho antes que no debes salir! -Dijo Hipo muy enfadado, estaba molesto ya de su pequeña crisis, y ahora por Chimuelo, sin mencionar que estaba preocupado por la extraña chica que había encontrado en la playa.

Chimuelo ronroneo como diciendo perdón, y siguió a Hipo.

Cuando Hipo se detuvo, Chimuelo vio una masa peluda, luego la olió y se dio cuenta que estaba enferma y herida, así que miró a Hipo esperando sus instrucciones.

-Hay que llevarla al pueblo, para que los curanderos la revisen. -Dijo mientras la cargaba a su dragon.

Una vez levantado el vuelo, Hipo buscó a lo lejos la casa de los curanderos, apenas la divisó le indicó a Chimuelo que bajara.

Hipo alzó a la extraña chica en sus brazos y se fue corriendo hacia la choza de los

curanderos. La chica para su sorpresa no era pesada, al contrario; era muy liviana, parecía que no hubiera comido desde hace un buen tiempo. Antes de que Hipo pudiera analizar lo suficiente a la extraña chica, recordó que estaba corriendo hacia la choza, se dio cuenta un segundo antes de chocar con la puerta de dicha choza.

Hipo intentó parar de correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo logró, chocó contra la puerta, y se desmalló.

Chimuelo estaba siguiendo a Hipo en su pequeña carrera hacia la choza de los curanderos, y no pudo evitar que se chocara. Chimuelo se desesperó, tenía a dos personas inconscientes prácticamente a su cuidado, dado que nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Pero gracias a los dioses que los curanderos escucharon el golpe que se dio Hipo contra su puerta.

-¿Quien anda ahí? -Dijo una anciana mientras abría la puerta. Miró para todos lados y lo unico que vio fue un dragon muy preocupado.

-No molestes por aca dragon. -Dijo la anciana un poco molesta.

Chimuelo insistió en que mirara hacia el piso, la anciana se dio cuenta y vio a Hipo desmayado con un muchacha, también desmayada, encima de él.

-¡Oh! ¿Que les ha pasado a estos dos? -Dijo mientras iba corriendo por otro algún vikingo que pudiera con ellos

o0o0o0o0o0o

Hipo despertó. Solo escuchó muchas personas corriendo por todas partes.

-Despertó! -Dijo la anciana.

-Que paso? -Dijo Hipo desperezandose de su desmayo. -Donde esta!?

-Te refieres a la chica que estabas cargando? -Dijo la anciana.

-Si ella, donde esta!? -Dijo el empezando a preocuparse.

-Esta descanzando -Dijo inocentemente la anciana mientras salia de la habitación.

Hipo quedó un poco desconcertado por la respuesta de la anciana.

-¿Pero qué esperas? Sigueme! -Dijo la anciana al darse cuenta de que Hipo no la estaba siguiendo.

Entraron a otra habitación.

Ahí estaba esa chica, ya había despertado, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, por su mirada, Hipo se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente asustada, sus ojos eran grandes, eran rojos, y parecían ojos de dragón.

De repente su mirada se clavó en Hipo. Al darse cuenta, Hipo, palideció terriblemente, nunca nadie lo había mirado de esa forma, y se sintió algo intimidado y nervioso con esa mirada, él sintió como si se la hubiera clavado, literalmente, era una mirada realmente penetrante.

-Ah, y... ¿que tiene? -Dijo Hipo aún nervioso por la mirada que estaba clavado en él.

-Pues parece que necesita... -Comida. -Dijo la ancian interrumpiendo al otro vikingo. -Mirenla, esta flacuchenta.

-¿Donde la encontraste? -Dijo él vikingo anteriormente interrumpido.

-Estaba en el bosque, en la orilla del mar.

-De seguro naufragó, pero como luce, diría que lleva mucho tiempo naufraga.

Hipo decidió que se quedaría cuidándola hasta que se recuperara, y ya que su padre acaba de zarpar, no había ningún problema, y por la misma razón, no podían juzgar la decisión de Hipo, ya que él quedaba básicamente como él líder de la tribu.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

La chica no quería hablar, Hipo le habló todo él camino hasta su casa y ella no decia nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿No quieres hablar? Bien. Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decir algo. -Le decía Hipo.

Una vez en su casa, la acostó en su cama para que descansara.

Cayó la noche, así que Hipo se acomodó en el sillón y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

**¿Y que tal? ¿Les gustó?**

**Por ahora dejare el suspenso de quien es esa chica, jeje.**

**Reviews!**

**Gracias por leer **

**Stephi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! En serio lamento haber dejado el fic medio abandonado D: pero estuve bastante bloqueada con respecto a HTTYD :( **

**Le doy gracias a _Juanpa 98 _por ayudarme con algunas ideas :) **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y les prometo que al ser este mi primer fic no lo abandonare, tal vez me demore mucho, lo cual lo siento :(, ¡pero no lo abandonare!**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos:**

**[Nada de esto me pertenece, solo escribo sobre ello]**

* * *

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que hable? ¿Será muda? ¿No hablara mi idioma? -Se preguntaba Hipo al verla dormir.

Realmente era muy rara, ni había emitido un sonido desde que despertó, se preguntaba que haría con ella, no sabía quien era, de donde venia, ni nada.

Hipo intento darle de comer pero ella no pareció entender, solo miró aquel plato con algo que olía rico, miro a Hipo como diciendo: ¿Y que hago con esto? Hipo entendió aquel gesto y empezó a comer de su plato para que ella entendiera, pero ella solo veía que el estaba atravesando aquella cosa con un extraño palo. Hipo se dio cuenta de que no estaba comiendo, así que por alguna razón, según el por que era más "practico", la trató como si fuera un bebe. Acercó el extraño artefacto con un pedazo de esa cosa hacia su boca, estaba muy confundida, y le dio algo de miedo, miro a Hipo clavándole la mirada y salio corriendo. Trató de salir por donde vino pero no se abría ese pedazo de madera, lo contrarío, le pegó en la cabeza. Aún más confundida subió las escaleras y vio más puertas, según ella, pedazos de madera. Cada uno de esos pedazos de madera le pegaban, ya estaba tan desesperada por salir, que le dio fuerte a una puerta y se desmalló.

Hipo, por su parte, lo que vio fue que se chocó contra la puerta, luego subió y se chocó contra todas las puertas hasta que calló desmallada. No entendió absolutamente nada. Miró a Chimuelo, y el alzo los hombros como diciendo: No tengo idea.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente solo surgieron más dudas, no había querido comer anoche, golpeo sin razón todas las puertas que pudo, parecía una completa loca, y todo lo que sabía hacer era dormir.

Mientras Hipo analizaba la situación, escuchó unos ruidos raros provenientes de su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta quedo un poco sorprendido por lo que vio; estaba Chimuelo y la chica en las bigas del techo "hablando".

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, era como la de Chimuelo, solo que más dulce.

-¿El es tu "jinete"? -Si. Pero te va a agradar, ya veras.-

Hipo se dio cuenta que se entendían, en especial porque ella hacía los mismos sonidos que Chimuelo.

-Espera...¿puedes entenderla?-Preguntó Hipo.

Chimuelo asintió.

-Pero como...-Murmuró.

Los dos siguieron hablando.-¿Tu le entiendes? -Le preguntó ella.-Sí, su lengua es muy fácil, ya te acostumbrarás.-

-Okey, pensemos, ella parece entender a Chimuelo, así que puedo decirle a Chimuelo que le pregunte por mi.- Pensó Hipo.

¡Chimuelo Ven aquí! Necesito que le preguntes si recuerda algo de su casa. -Chimuelo asintió.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu casa?-Le preguntó este. -Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso.-Dijo con tristeza.

Chimuelo negó con la cabeza.

-¿No recuerda nada?- Volvió a negar.-Okey, pregúntale si puede hablar mi lengua.

Chimuelo lo pensó por un momento y volvió a negar.

-Mmmm, entonces debió haber olvidado muchas cosas.- Dijo para sí.

-Pregúntale si...-Hipo no terminó de decir cuando los dos salieron de la habitación.

Hipo ya tenía una teoría sobre esa chica, por encontrarla en la costa supuso que era naufraga, al no saber comer ni al parecer hablar, ni tampoco recordar su casa, había perdido la memoria. Muchas piezas encajaban, pero faltaba una muy importante: ¿cómo se entendían Chimuelo y ella? Esa era un gran interrogante, pero para saberlo tenía que preguntarle a Chimuelo, y el solo podía asentir o negar, eso significaba muchas, pero muchas preguntas.

Hipo decidió no preguntarles tantas cosas ese día, ya que ella hasta ahora empezaba a hacer algo; hablar con Chimuelo. Decidió seguirlos haber que iban a hacer, y como de Hipo es de quien hablamos, por curiosidad.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿bastante corto no? Es que quería publicar algo rápido para que no pierdan sus esperanzas de que voy a continuar :D**

**Espero estar publicando el siguiente cap. lo más rápido posible :)**

**Stephis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Lamento mucho no haber publicado nada por una largo largo rato, pero he tenido unos problemas.**

** Les prometo que haré todo lo posible por subir capítulos más rápido! **

**[Nada de esto es mio, es de DreamWorks]**

* * *

Hipo siguió a Chimuelo y esa chica hasta afuera, se escondió para no asustarla, ya que parecía que no le agradaba mucho la presencia de Hipo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Chimuelo regurgitando unos pescados y dándoselos a ella, y por más grotesco que fuera, se los comió. Hipo al ver eso casi vomita, sabía el sabor de pescados regurgitados, y no era nada, nada agradable.

-¿Por que nos mira así? -Le pregunto la chica a Chimuelo.

-No lo se, creo que a el no le gusta el pescado y le parece raro comerlo. -Respondió Chimuelo

Hipo, al darse cuenta de que lo habían descubierto, entro a su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

-Esta bien, se entienden, comen el mismo pescado regurgitado, ¿Pero como?- Pensaba Hipo mientras se asqueaba de la idea del pescado.

-¿Ya no puedes volar?- Le pregunto Chimuelo.

-Creo que no, no se como termine así, no lo recuerdo.-Le respondió ella.

-Creo que es porque... -Decía Chimuelo -¡Oigan! ¡Tengo una gran idea para los dos!- Interrumpió Hipo.

Chimuelo lo miro con un gesto de curiosidad. -¡Les enseñare a hablar!

Para Chimuelo fue completamente obvio que se refería a ella, ya que todo el tiempo se entendía con Hipo, no muy bien, pero se entendían lo necesario para una buena comunicación.

-Bueno, lo primero que necesito es que entren.-Dijo Hipo señalando la casa.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento, hasta que Hipo hizo el gesto más exagerado con su sonrisa torcida.

Ya había caído la noche, prácticamente todo el día Hipo se la paso enseñándole el idioma. Fue bastante difícil hacer que hablara, y de hecho no lo hizo, pero por lo menos entendía mas o menos lo que Hipo le decía. A pesar de que le entendía, no solía responder sus preguntas, ni con gestos, pero Hipo no quiso presionarla más, en especial porque sabía que el no le agradaba mucho.

En eso Hipo comprendió muchas cosas: ella no sabía usar su cuerpo, no caminaba, solo gateaba, y con ayuda de Chimuelo, tampoco parecía entender muy bien sus manos, como una niña pequeña, solo comía lo que Chimuelo le regurgitaba, ademas que no parecía feliz con su situación.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil su idioma.-dijo Chimuelo.

-Si, no es difícil, pero no me gusta que me trate tan extraño.- Le repuso ella.

-Creo que es porque te ves como uno de su especie, y te trata como si fueras uno.- Le contestó.

-Si, tal vez eso es. Me gustaría que entendiera que no soy un... lo que sea que el sea.- Dijo ella.

-No se porque no lo entiende, siempre supe que su especie es lenta, pero no que no se diera cuenta de eso.-Le contesto.-Tal vez tu puedas decirle.-Comentó Chimuelo.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?- Le preguntó.

-Pues ya que tienes su mismo cuerpo, puedas hacer los mismos _ruidos_ que el.

-Si, eso creo, pero creo que deberíamos dejarlo descansar parece muy frustrado.-Le dijo mientras miraba sobre la biga como, lo que según ella entendió, rasgaba una hoja.

Una vez se acomodaron para dormir, ella le preguntó: -¿No has pensado en enseñarle nuestro idioma?

-Si, pero no creo que lo entienda, aunque el parece ser el mas listo de su especie, creo que debería entendernos un poco mejor, he visto como se pone cuando descubre algo, no creo que soporte eso.- Le dijo el.

* * *

**Que tal? Si, es un bastante corto, pero quería publicarlo antes de que perdieran la esperanza (si es que no lo han hecho) de que seguiré**** con este fic.**

**¡Reviews!**

**Espero les haya gustado :)**


End file.
